


azhâr

by eyesonly



Series: FiKi Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Some angst, mainly fluff, prequel of sorts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: Sort of prequel to "do not weep, for war is kind". Dis learns of the fates of her brother and children. She fears the worst.





	azhâr

**Author's Note:**

> FiKi Week Day 7: Ered Luin or War of the King. I chose Ered Luin!
> 
> Final day of FiKi week!! I'm kind of busy today so I really rushed this out, so I apologize now if it has mistakes or it isn't the ~best~.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, you inspire me to keep doing what I'm doing!
> 
> Azhâr means "home" in Khuzdul

It had been over a year since Dis had last seen her children. It killed her to be so far away from the two beings she had devoted her life to. 

Much of her time was busied by the needs of those left over in Ered Luin. It was still a lively community of dwarves and she had taken the helm to lead her people. 

She had received a note by raven from her brother, letting her know that their ancestral homeland was reclaimed and they all were alive and doing well. She received the note months ago and was left in the dark for much of that time.

Thorin instructed her to stay in the Blue Mountains until Erebor was secure and welcoming enough again for their people.

Weeks passed with nothing but the rumor from traders that there was a war in the west. She feared initially that the evil that had been brewing in their world had returned. She did not realize it was far worse.

A war of many armies and races, all fighting at the foot of Erebor. She weeped for her cousins, her brother, but most of all her sons. Her sons that were barely into adulthood. Neither having even reached their first century.

Another letter was received in the height of her grief, from the King of Mirkwood himself. Written in perfect Khuzdul with the most beautiful hand she had ever seen.

_To the noblest Lady Dis of Ered Luin,_

__

__

_I wish I were making your acquaintance on happier terms, my Lady. My deepest of condolences are given to you on this day. Your brother, King Thorin Oakenshield of Erebor was slain in battle defending not only his own people, but the lives of many Men and Elves alike. Your sons Princes Fii and Kili of Erebor are in dire conditions, both sacrificing themselves as well to aid in the safety of others. I will try to write again if there is a change in either of their conditions. The situation is grave, but I assure you they are being healed by the best Dwarvish and Elvish healers we have. The Kingdom of Mirkwood and Dale both share the utmost gratitude for your own sacrifices during this difficult time. I pray for your people’s god Aule to bless and protect your family._

_Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm_

She shared the news to her people, but with no more letters or information being heard for month her soul had truly shattered. While her people were excited at the soon possibility of being able to return to Erebor, she closed herself in, mourning for her family, for she feared she no longer had one anymore.

Her parents were dead, her brothers were dead, and her sons were quite possibly dead as well. 

She knew Erebor was to always be reclaimed, but at what cost. What was the point in having their homeland if there was no one there to make it a home?

Dis was in her modest cottage, making her dinner, having found it hard to no longer be making meals for four hungry dwarves with the appetites of bears. It was late and she was not accustomed to visitors, which of course took her by surprise when there was a knock upon her door.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she made her way to the door and opened it not expecting the two worn and pale faces in front of her.

“Amad,” the voices breath out in unison.

A sob breaks through her chest as she finds herself in the arms of her two sons who are both crying as well. She kisses their cheeks over and over again, unable to contain her excitement.

“My sons, my precious sons. Let us go in, you have so much you need to tell me,” she smiles through the tears.

She helps them inside and that is when she notices the pronounced limp of Fili, looking down she sees a leg of iron instead of his own.

“Oh my, kidhuzurâl...what has happened?” She can’t help the gasp that escapes her mouth.

He smiles wearily, squeezing her hand. 

“Amad, we will explain. But first I cannot ignore the wonderful smell in here, may we intrude on your dinner?” He asks gently, looking far older than she ever remembered.

“This is your home, you are never intruding, my loves,” she smiles brightly unable to believe they are here.

She insists that they relax and sit, busying to double the stew so they have plenty to eat. She looks back at them multiple times, scared that her mind is playing tricks on her. 

But they remain and fondly smile at her. They sit close, Kili nearly in Fili’s lap. Her sons had always been close, but she was not naive to the closeness that surviving war provides. 

When the stew is ready, she brings them eat a bowl and a warm piece of bread to sop it up with. Their faces light up and they thank her profusely. She can hardly eat because of how overjoyed she is with their presences. 

“I cannot believe you two are here, I received a letter from King Thranduil himself...he said that your outlooks were grim. But here you two are, alive and my handsome sons as always,” Dis tears up just thinking of the letter.

Kili rests his hand on hers trying to smile reassuringly.

“We survived, amad. I will never be an archer again, my arm is too weak from injury. And Fili, lost his leg, but yes, we are alive. We have come back to bring you and our people back to Erebor. Gloin and the Brothers Ur all have come with us. We couldn’t wait any longer to return back to Ered Luin. They didn’t want us to come, we’ve been on bedrest for weeks, but Mahal has blessed us with the strength of Durin,” he grins before taking a sip of his stew.

Fili nods in response, his shoulder leaning a bit on Kili.

“I am happy war has not driven you two apart,” she muses softly.

Fili smiles at Kili before turning to her, “Kili and I have never been closer, amad. He is my brother and my âzyungâl. Mahal has shown us where our hearts truly lie. I know that home is not in Erebor or Ered Luin. Home is with Kili. And now home is with you, amad.”

Dis tears up a bit and grins at them both.

“Family has always been home. Our home has been returned to us yet again.”


End file.
